Begin Again
by yukeh
Summary: Berdasar pada Begin Again milik Taylor Swift / Roderich bahkan tidak akan berani menaikkan volume suaranya, namun Gilbert tidak akan segan menghina siapapun, bahkan perempuan, termasuk Elizaveta / PruHun, slight AusHun. Oneshot fluff. Terimakasih.


Tiba-tiba ingin membuat PruHun. Dari dulu saya ingin membuat fic dengan pair ini. Dan dari dulu saya ingin membuat fic ini, meski selalu gagal dan keburu ilang _mood_. Tapi yasudahlah, _I did it_.

Recommended song**: Begin Again (Taylor Swift)**

-oOo-

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Based on, Begin Again © Taylor Swift**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, (maybe) OoC, (mis)typos.**

**Pairing: GilbertElizaveta (PrussiaHungary), slight RoderichElizaveta (AustriaHungary)**

**No profit gained**

**To all PruHun shippers: Enjoy~**

-oOo-

Lemari berukuran sedang itu terbuka oleh kedua tangannya. Pandangan sepasang _emerald _itu otomatis menatap ke arah tumpukan dan gantungan koleksi pakaian yang tersimpan di sana. Berbagai warna dan bentuk, yang mana seluruhnya didominasi oleh rok, blus, _sundress_, atau gaun. Tetapi bukan arah pandangannya justru tertuju ke arah tumpukan kain yang ada di paling bawah lemarinya, di sudut, hampir tertutupi oleh juntaian gaun-gaun mewah yang menggantung di atasnya.

Ia membungkuk, lantas mengambil tumpukan pakaian itu dan menaruhnya ke permukaan ranjangnya. Diambilnya satu, lantas beranjak menuju ke arah cermin panjang satu badan yang ada di dekatnya. Direntangkannya pakaian yang berwarna biru pudar itu dari pinggang hingga ke ujung mata kakinya—sebuah celana _jeans _yang entah ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya.

"_Lebih seringlah memakai gaun atau rok. Celana hanya mengurangi keanggunanmu sebagai wanita—dan Ibuku tidak akan menyukainya."_

Sepasang bibirnya melengkung ke bawah ketika suara itu terngiang di telinga maupun otaknya. Masih terdengar segar—seakan baru saja diucapkan di saat itu juga di telinganya.

Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan celana dan perempuan? Lebih nyaman dipakai daripada rok. Lebih bebas, dan ia tetap bisa merasa anggun memakainya.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti pemikiran lelaki itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memakai celana tersebut. Sempat memilah-milah koleksi _jeans_-nya yang hanya beberapa—jauh lebih sedikit daripada jumlah gaun dan _dress _yang ia punya. Sudah lama tidak ia pakai, namun ia bersyukur ketika hampir tidak ada yang tidak muat atau kelonggaran saat ia memakainya kembali ke tubuhnya.

Setelah memutuskan membalut kedua kakinya dengan _jeans _warna biru gelap, ia kemudian kembali beranjak ke lemari dan seketika mengambil tumpukan kaosnya. Ia punya banyak kaos dan baju santai lainnya, hanya saja tumpukan yang ia ambil berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sama seperti _jeans_nya, juga tersimpan rapi di ujung bagian bawah lemarinya.

Ia segera memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna coklat tua—hampir senada dengan warna helai _auburn_ yang menjuntai hingga menutupi punggungnya. Memakainya, lantas menatap refleksinya di kaca di depannya.

Bibirnya tersenyum puas ketika mendapati bahwa kaus itu tampak kebesaran dan cukup _baggy_, seperti yang ia ingat ketika terakhir kali ia memakainya dahulu.

"_Untuk apa semua ini?"_

"_Untukmu tentu saja."_

"_Ah, terimakasih, tapi kau tidak perlu repot—"_

"_Harus, karena aku lelah melihatmu terus-menerus memakai pakaian kedodoran seperti itu."_

"…_.Mengapa?"_

"_Karena kau perempuan, tentu saja. Dan kau sudah dewasa, bukan remaja lagi. Bahkan remaja sekarang saja sudah bisa berpenampilan anggun."_

Berbalik, lantas menuju ke arah rak sepatu. Ia ambil satu kardus yang tersimpan dan seperti tertaburi debu—mengingat entah sudah berapa lama tangannya tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia membuka kardus itu, dan segera mengambil dan memasang sepasang _sneaker _berwarna biru ke kedua kakinya.

"_Banyak wanita yang akan merasa cantik dan seksi jika memakai heels, mengapa kau justru mengkoleksi sneaker maskulin seperti itu?"_

Setelahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya, menyambungkannya dengan _headset_ dan menaruh kedua ujungnya di telinganya. Jemarinya yang berpoles kuteks berwarna merah tampak menekan-nekan layar ponsel pintarnya sejenak, lantas beberapa lama bunyi musik _soft rock_ terdengar mengalun di kedua telinganya.

Ini juga. Ini juga hal yang bersama dengan _jeans_, kaus, dan _sneaker_nya, yang sempat ia tinggalkan sejak dua tahun lamanya.

"_Musikmu itu terlalu berisik, kau tahu."_

Menyambar tasnya, ia mengalungkan talinya di sebelah pundaknya, lantas melangkah menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk dengan ponsel yang juga masih menjadi pusat perhatiannya, namun kali ini adalah di bagian pesan.

**Aku sudah akan berangkat, Gil. Kuharap kau tidak telat, dasar bodoh.**

"_Kau wanita, Elizaveta. Bukan laki-laki. Jadilah lebih feminin_._"_

Elizaveta adalah seorang wanita, ia tahu. Semenjak dua tahun lalu, ia telah mempelajari dan melakukan semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang wanita sempurna. Wanita paling baik. Memasak—hal yang pada masa remajanya sangat malas ia lakukan dan ia lebih memilih memesan. Memakai rok, blus, _sundress_, bahkan gaun. _Heck_, bahkan ia mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan gaun tidur dengan sedikit renda. Sering memasang senyum manis, memperbaiki cara jalannya hingga sepertinya akan bisa menyaingi model _cat walk_, bertutur manis dan sopan seakan-akan dari kecil ia sudah diajarkan demikian.

Menjadi wanita yang sempurna—wanita sempurna yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya. Atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya, Roderich Edelstein, yang merupakan putra tunggal seorang bangsawan di kota mereka.

Namun Elizaveta tahu bahwa semua itu palsu.

Ia kecewa saat Roderich tidak menginginkan dirinya memakai _jeans _yang merupakan salah satu tipe pakaian yang ia nyaman memakainya. Ia kesulitan berjalan dan tidak suka bagaimana tiap _heels _yang ia punya menyakiti tungkai kakinya. Ia sedikit tersakiti ketika Roderich menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada _band rock _kesayangannya. Ia sempat ingin menjerit frustasi ketika ia gagal untuk kesekian kalinya memasak. Dan membutuhkan seluruh kesabarannya untuk mengatupkan mulut dan tidak mengumpat orang yang membuatnya kesal, ketika Roderich ada di sampingnya.

Elizaveta memiliki definisi sendiri mengenai arti anggun dan feminin.

Dan definisi miliknya itu sepertinya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diajarkan Roderich padanya selama ini.

-oOo-

Sebuah kafe kecil yang tampak ramai di pertengahan musim gugur kota Budapest adalah tujuan langkah kaki Elizaveta yang baru turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Kafe sederhana dengan bangunan yang tidak begitu besar. Meski demikian, selalu ramai dan memiliki banyak pelanggan setia. Elizaveta salah satunya. Ia sangat menikmati kopi dan _pancake _yang disajikan di sana.

Setidaknya sebelum sejak dua tahu lalu, yang mana tempat makan favoritnya berubah dari kafe menjadi restaurant yang bahkan tidak menjual pancake sederhana namun lezat kesukaannya.

Melepas _head set _dari kedua telinganya dan mematikan _music player_ ponselnya, Elizaveta melangkah masuk. Seketika ia bisa mencium aroma familiar dari kafe yang sering ia kunjungi dahulu ini. Aroma yang hangat dan lezat. Bau kopi khas yang pasti akan membuatnya memesan satu cangkir tak peduli sebelumnya ia tidak berniat membelinya. Hampir seluruh kursi terduduki oleh pelanggan, dan sepasang irisnya mengedarkan pandangan. Bukan mencari kursi kosong, tetapi kepala berhelai warna perak yang ia harap sudah datang menunggunya.

Di sana, ia mendapatinya berdiri, melambai, dan meneriakkan namanya, "Liz! Sebelah sini!"

Suara yang terdengar keras, tak peduli jika beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya dan memandangnya sejenak. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli—bahkan sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ia sempat menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang.

Roderich pasti tidak akan melakukan hal seperti demikian.

Melangkah, Elizaveta segera menghardik lirih pemuda itu ketika sampai di dekat mejanya, "Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Gilbert. Aku sudah melihatmu."

Gilbert kembali duduk dan menumpangkan sebelah tungkai kakinya pada lutut kaki yang lain, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Yah, siapa tahu kau pangling karena kau lihat," Gilbert mengendikkan bahu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Aku jauh lebih _awesome _dari yang terakhir kali kau tahu."

Elizaveta mengumpat lirih, berusaha memasang wajah kesal dan terganggu. Meski demikian, ia tida kbisa menahan kedua bibirnya untuk tertarik melengkungkan senyum.

Gadis itu menarik kursi dan terduduk. Gilbert tetap hanya menatapnya, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Jika pemuda itu Roderich, pasti ia sudah berdiri dan menarik kursi Elizaveta dengan sopan dan mempersilahkannya terduduk.

Tetapi Gilbert bukan tipe pemuda seperti itu. Dari dulu, ia sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"Sindrom kenarsisan menjengkelkanmu itu tidak berubah, ternyata," ucap Elizaveta dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau juga bersikap seperti ini selama tiga tahun kau menempuh Magister di Amerika?"

"Ya," Gilbert mengangguk mantap dan menjawab tanpa ragu, "Dan seperti di sini, di sana aku sudah memperoleh banyak _fans _sekarang."

Elizaveta hanya mendecak lirih dan memutar bola mata, sedangkan Gilbert hanya tertawa.

Ah, tawa itu. Kapan terakhir kali Elizaveta dengar? Ah ya, saat itu, ketika Elizaveta memasang wajah muram ketika Gilbert memberitahukan rencana keberangkatannya ke negara lain benua itu, dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa demikian, meski lebih lirih, dan mengucapkan bahwa, "Hei, aku tahu aku sangat _awesome _hingga kau akan merasa kehilangan saat aku pergi. Tapi aku hanya ke Amerika, bukan ke surga, dasar gadis bodoh."

Seorang pelayan kafe menghampiri mereka, dan tanpa melihat daftar menupun, Elizaveta segera mengucapkan jenis kopi dan _pancake _kesukaannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk, lantas kembali berbalik untuk mempersiapkan pesanan Elizaveta.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah meja, dan mendapati bahwa sudah ada secangkir kopi yang telah kehilangan separuh isinya. Pantas saja Gilbert sudah tidak memesan.

"Jadi," Elizaveta menarik napas, lantas menatap sepasang _ruby _yang balik menatapnya, "Apa kabarmu?"

Gilbert mendengus dan memutar bola mata, membuat Elizaveta otomatis mengerutkan dahi dan sedikit merengut kesal.

Tipikal Gilbert, yang dengan mudah membuatnya kesal bahkan hanya dengan satu tindakan atau ucapannya. Tipikal Gilbert, yang jarang sekali memperlakukannya dengan lembut layaknya laki-laki pada wanita. Tipikal Gilbert, yang bahkan tak akan segan mengumpatinya saat Elizaveta menjitak keras kepala perak itu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, yang memandang dan memperlakukannya seperti apa adanya. Dan Elizaveta pikir, sekalipun Gilbert kerap membuatnya kesal, ia sama sekali tidak membenci perlakukannya.

Sama sekali tidak.

"Tidak usah basa-basi dan retoris. Kau lihat, aku ada di depanmu, bernapas, berbicara, dan _awesome_," Gilbert tersenyum miring, "Itu harusnya sudah cukup buatmu tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Kini giliran Elizaveta yang mendengus, "Benar-benar… mungkin kuliah di Amerika bisa menambah ilmumu, tetapi sikapmu tetap saja tidak berubah."

"Aku di sana untuk mencari ilmu, bukan belajar etika. _Duh_."

Dan jarang sekali mereka mengawali semuanya tanpa pertengkaran. Namun Elizaveta terbiasa—sangat. Sempat justru merindukan pertengkaran rutin itu saat awal-awal kepergian Gilbert ke Amerika.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Gil." Elizaveta menggeleng-geleng lirih.

"Kesesese… memangnya kau mau aku berubah menjadi seperti orang lain?"

Elizaveta terdiam dan sejenak berpikir, lantas berujar, "Tidak, karena tidak akan ada lagi orang paling menjengkelkan, idiot, dan narsis di dunia yang pernah kutahu."

Gilbert tergelak, hingga ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala, "Nah. Kau maso."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun lalu, kepalan tangan Elizaveta kembali mendarat dengan keras di kepala itu.

"Brengsek, sial kau Liz," umpat Gilbert memelototinya sembari mengelus-elus sisi kepalanya yang rasanya mulai agak sakit, "Selama tiga tahun ini kau menjadi petinju atau apa? Kuat sekali."

Roderich bahkan tidak akan berani menaikkan volume suaranya, namun Gilbert tidak akan segan menghina siapapun, bahkan perempuan, termasuk Elizaveta.

"Salahmu, kau mengesalkan."

Pelayan datang, dan segera meletakkan pesanan Elizaveta di meja. Gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih, dan pelayan itu segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya tersenyum membalas ucapannya.

"Hm," gumam Elizaveta ketika menyesap kopi pesanannya, "Kutebak, di Amerika sana tidak ada kopi seenak ini?"

Gilbert menggeleng, "Mereka menyediakan _junk food _dimana-mana—tidak masalah sih, tapi ya, tidak ada yang seenak di sini."

Elizaveta tersenyum, "Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu kesini?"

"Ya," sahut Gilbert cepat, "Pulang sekolah saat SMA."

Elizaveta tertawa, "Dan kau awalnya menolak mentah-mentah dan bilang bahwa seharusnya kita ke bar—meskipun kita masih remaja saat itu."

"Ah sudahlah," Gilbert memutar bola mata, lantas menyesap kopinya yang sudah sedikit mendingin.

"Kau bilang bahwa kopi sama sekali bukanlah tipemu," Elizaveta melanjutkan, "Tapi selama dua jam kita di sini kau sudah memesan dua cangkir kopi dan empat _pancake_," Elizaveta menggeleng pelan, "Kelihatan kelaparan sekali."

Sepasang iris itu melotot, meski melihatnya justru membuat Elizaveta tertawa kecil, "Maaf saja ya, tetapi itu karena aku paginya tidak sempat sarapan. Salah siapa yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan mengajak berangkat terlalu pagi?"

Obrolan dan cerita terus mengalir terucap dari mulut mereka. Mengenang masa lama, atau berbagi pengalaman yang terjadi selama rentang waktu keduanya tidak bersua. Tawa, gerutuan, umpatan, bahkan hinaan terselip di sana-sini. Namun selebihnya tidak ada yang berbeda. Seperti biasanya, seperti semua yang telah terjadi dan yang tiga tahun lalu sempat terhenti. Seperti Elizaveta dan Gilbert yang biasa.

Hanya saja, kini Elizaveta merasa perasaan nyaman familiar saat ia bersama dengan Gilbert, harus berbaur dengan rasa hangat.

Inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Inilah yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

Semua hal yang sempat ia lupakan semenjak dua tahun silam.

-oOo-

Dan saat Gilbert memintanya untuk ke apartemen barunya guna membantu menata barang-barang yang baru ia bawa pulang dari Amerika, Elizaveta tidak perlu berpikir untuk mengangguk kepala dan berujar, "Oke."

Apartemen Gilbert tidak jauh dari kafe tersebut, katanya. Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok. Pemuda itu memilihnya karena dekat dengan kantor tempatnya akan bekerja mulai minggu depan, katanya. Meskipun Elizaveta yakin, dari cara Gilbert menjawab dengan suara agak terbata dan berusaha menghindari tatapannya, pastinya ada alasan lebih dari itu. Tetapi Elizaveta tidak mau memikirkan lebih.

Elizaveta melangkah di samping pemuda tersebut sembari memikirkan semuanya. Kini ia bertemu lagi dengan Gilbert, pemuda yang dengannyalah ia habiskan seluruh masa kecil dan remajanya, melakukan banyak hal bersama. Begitu dekatnya mereka berdua hingga Elizaveta tidak ingat pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka. Saling bercerita, saling membagi, saling mengetahui.

Dan kini, ketika ia sudah bertemu lagi dengan Gilbert, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk menceritakan semua hal pada pemuda itu pula. Mengenai masa selama tiga tahun yang ia lalui tanpanya. Mengenai hidupnya. Mengenai Roderich.

"Apa tidak ada yang beda dengan penampilanku, Gil?" tanya Elizaveta sembari menatap jalanan trotoar yang ia lalui. Senyum getir terpasang di wajahnya.

Selama Gilbert di Amerika, ia pun juga menceritakan pada pemuda itu banyak hal. Meski tidak langsung dan hanya melalui _video call_. Dan oleh sebab itu, Gilbert juga mengenal Roderich, meski hanya melalui cerita Elizaveta dan tidak pernah bahkan satu kali, saling berbicara.

"Hah?"

Elizaveta mengendikkan bahu, masih dengan tersenyum kecil, dan masih tanpa menatap sepasang iris yang kini memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti ke arahnya, "Kau pernah bilang di _video call _bahwa aku terlihat aneh dengan penampilan baruku," helaan napas keluar dari mulut Elizaveta, "Kau bilang rokku jelek, kau tidak suka _make up _ku yang kau bilang terlalu berlebihan dan konyol, dan kau juga mengatakan blus ku adalah pakaian kuno."

Tidak terdengar respon Gilbert. Hanya suara lalu lalang mobil dan cakap-cakap manusia yang mereka lewati lah yang terdengar.

Elizaveta ingat, betapa kesalnya dulu ekspresi Gilbert ketika pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya menyadari perbedaan Elizaveta sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika, dengan saat ia _video call _dulu. Antara Elizaveta yang ia tinggalkan, dengan Elizaveta yang telah Roderich temukan.

"Kau memang konyol," ujar Gilbert akhirnya, pelan dan datar, tanpa nada mengejek seperti biasa.

Tawa kecil Elizaveta berikan, "Mungkin, ya? Tapi sekarang…" ia menelan ludah. Ia ingin bercerita bahwa ia dan Roderich telah berpisah. Ia telah kembali seperti dulu. Bahwa semenjak Gilbert tinggalkan, hidupnya tidaklah benar-benar bahagia. Bahwa Gilbert berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa saat ia pergi, Elizaveta akan baik-baik saja.

Karena nyatanya, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku dan Roderich—"

"Kau tahu, di Amerika sana bahkan jarang sekali ada perempuan yang memakai rok sepertimu. _Jeans_ dimana-mana. Cewek memakai rok di sana pasti akan dijuluki salah satu dari dua: gampangan atau kutu buku. Dan hei, salah satu temanku ada yang kenal dengan gadis ini—"

Gilbert terus bercerita. Memotong kalimat yang hendak Elizaveta ucapkan padanya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa menelan kembali ceritanya dan mendengar ocehan panjang dan lebar dari pemuda tersebut. Dari cerita mengenai jenis pakaian teman-temannya, hingga ke temannya yang mengencani salah satu gadis yang ternyata seorang lesbian, betapa macet di sana membuatnya merasa gila, hingga bir di sana yang rasanya terlalu membakar dan asing di lidahnya.

Mau tak mau Elizaveta menyimak dan mendengarkan. Mau tak mau ia merespon sesekali ucapan Gilbert. Turut tertawa ketika pemuda itu menceritakan hal yang konyol. Atau menjitak kepalanya ketika pemuda itu menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kurang nyaman atau mengesalkan.

Mau tak mau Elizaveta melupakan niatnya untuk bercerita mengenai Roderich.

Dan mau tak mau Elizaveta kembali merasa hangat dan nyaman tiap kali tanpa sengaja telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan di antara langkah kaki mereka, atau saat dua iris _ruby _itu menatap ke arah dua _emerald_nya.

Gilbert tiba-tiba mengenggam sebelah tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka, pemuda itu mendengus dan tetap memandang ke arah depan, "Sial, musim gugur di sini dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kita cepat berjalan dan sampai ke apartemenku."

Apakah itu rona merah tipis di kedua pipi pucatnya?

Elizaveta hanya menurut dan ikut saja ketika Gilbert mengeratkan genggamannya dan menariknya untuk mempercepat langkah.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika merasakan rasa hangat dari tautan kedua tangan mereka seakan menyalur ke dalam dadanya.

Entah ini apa, namun Elizaveta merasa bahwa hari ini adalah akhir dari masa lalunya, sekaligus awal dari sesuatu yang baru baginya.

-oOo-

Dan kau tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil.

Aku pikir aneh saat kau menganggapku konyol, karena dia tak pernah berpikir begitu.

Kuhabiskan waktu delapan bulan berpikir bahwa yang dapat cinta lakukan hanyalah melukai, membakar, dan mengakhiri.

Tapi di hari Rabu, di sebuah kafe, kurasakan cinta tumbuh kembali.

**.selesai.**

**Akhirnya selesai~ Entahlah, saya selalu mikir lagu Begin Again itu cucok banget buat relationship PruHun pasca pisahnya AusHun XD Sorry jika ada typos u_u**

**Makasih :) Review? #mengambangpergi**

**-yukeh-**


End file.
